Feather and Silk
by ISFAN
Summary: One shot or more. Tommy and Jude spend a late night at the studio and end up at his place.
1. Feather and Silk

**A/N: WARNING!** **This fic is extremely graphic and should not be read by anyone under 17 years of age.** **You have been forewarned! **I don't own _Instant Star_.

_**Feather and Silk**_

Tommy and I had been burning the candles at both ends as of late, so it was not surprising when the two of us were the only remaining G Major employees holed up in the studio. "Are you trying to punish me, Quincy?" I said wearily rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Not yet." He mused as he stared across the thin layer of glass that separated us. My pulse quickened and my eyebrows shot up in surprise and curiosity. "Get your head out of the gutter, Harrison, we have a song to finish preferably before the sun gets out of bed." He said in admonishment. "Hmmm….bed…I remember those…white fluffy pillows, silk sheets…." I said dreamily. "Come on, girl, one more take. I know you have it in you." He said encouragingly. "I have got a lot in me!" I retorted in challenge my nose flaring slightly. "I bet." He muttered while rolling his eyes as he counted down before pressing the record button.

Sometime after 4 AM.

"So I didn't quite get it that first take sue me." I said as I playfully punched him on the arm. "So can I drive you home?" he offered. "Which home would that be Tommy? The one with dad and Yvette? Or maybe the one with mom and the divorce lawyer. Oh I know maybe you would be so kind as to drop me off at your ex-girlfriend's dorm room?" I said crossing my arms against my chest. "I'm too tired to argue Harrison." He said holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Let's go to yours." I said as the words escaped my lips. He had an expression of mild shock to say the least. It took some will power and a lot of discipline to school his expression to neutrality. He studied me for a few moments. "Relax. I'm too tired to do anything. And orange really isn't your color is it?" I said patting his hand patronizingly. "Just get in the damn car!" he said irritably as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh Tommy you know I like it when you talk dirty!" I teased. He got in the cobra and turned on the ignition drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as I sauntered over to the passenger side and strapped on the seat belt against my chest. "Ready?" he said. "Are you?" I answered cheekily. "Ha ha" he mouthed before slamming his foot on the gas.

The car navigated smoothly through the darkened streets of Toronto. I snaked my arm out the window and felt the wind against my fingertips as a grin lit my face. Before Tommy could protest I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and stood up, my feet planted firmly on the car floor, and my arms spread wide open. "Jude what the hell do you think you're doing!" he screamed in panic as he kept his left hand on the steering wheel and with the right attempted to pull me back down onto my seat. "Relax grandpa. Aren't there moments where you truly feel happy to be alive? Where everything is perfect and the world seems far away. Look at the night sky Tommy. Right here, right now, it feels like anything is possible!" I exclaimed with a grin from ear to ear. He shook his head and smiled, "You're unbelievable, you know that!" he said with only a hint of reproach. I couldn't help but grin even wider. Victory is sweet, but short lived. He let me bask in the cool night air for a few minutes before I reluctantly sat back down in my seat and buckled myself in.

"Nice hair." He teased as he killed the engine and we began the short walk to his apartment building. "Don't be jealous." I said as I ran my fingers through my wind blown locks. We slipped into the lobby unnoticed and shared an elevator with an elderly couple. "You young folks have yourself a good evening." the elderly couple voiced as they exited the elevator. "Aww they were sweet." I said. "They've been married for 60 years." Tommy said. "Wow!" I said. "I know." he murmured. "Do you think you'll ever…" I said. "I dunno considering how well the first one went sign me up!" he said sarcastically. "You know what I mean, Tommy." I scolded as the sound of his name lingered on my lips. He scrunched his forehead and was saved by the elevator bell a few moments later. "Come on Jude, I'm tired, you're tired; let's just go to bed, alright girl." he said in a tired voice as he placed the key in the lock and turned the knob.

My weariness seemed to dissipate as I stepped into his apartment. It screamed bachelor pad. Big screen TV. Black leather couch. Fully stocked bar. I went straight away to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. "I thought you said you were beat?" he said as I poured coffee into two mugs. "Tommy, we've been up all night and Darius is expecting us in the studio in a couple hours. I doubt either of us will be getting much sleep tonight." I drawled as I took a big sip from my mug. A smirk appeared on his face. "Whose got a dirty mind now, Quincy?" I deadpanned as I finished my second cup of coffee.

The expression on his face was half predatory and half calm as if he had made peace with whatever demons had been ravaging his system. "Do you want me, Jude?" He said quietly as he pushed the empty mugs away from us. I subconsciously licked my lips as his gaze locked onto my bottom lip. "I…uh" I stammered. "There are ways to please a woman without having sex; without being skin to skin." he said. I felt a little light headed as the conversation continued. "Have you ever experienced an orgasm, Jude, hmmmm?" he said looking into my eyes. "With Shay?" he asked. I shook my head from side to side. "With Jamie?" he asked. I shook my head from side to side. "With Speed?" he asked. I shook my head from side to side again. I avoided his gaze and stared at my lap. "Would you like to?" he said his fingers tilted my chin forcing me to face him. My pulse quickened and my skin felt flushed as I answered hoarsely, "Yes."

My mind was floating as I followed him to his bedroom. "Undress and lie down on the bed while I gather some things." he said pointing to the king sized bed with dark blue silk sheets and feather down pillows. My fingers were shaky as I pulled my shirt up and over my head and eased my jeans off my legs. Clad in my bra and panties I got under the sheets. My heart hammered in my chest as I took off the last remnants of my clothing and clutched the silk sheets tightly to my body.

"Do you trust me, Jude" he said quietly as he sat on the bed. I nodded my head in affirmation. He smiled a child-like smile before everything went dark as he covered my eyes. I tried my best to keep my breathing even as I lay flat on my back. He took what felt like a long silk chord and drew it below my breasts under my arms and crossing it around my back before securing each of my wrists to the bed post and then around my waist. "Is it too tight?" he said his voice gentle. "No." I said as I exhaled a breath I had been holding. "Good. I'll continue then." He said. He took a second silk chord and bound it around my neck like a scarf before wrapping it around my waist and between my thighs where he expertly tied a knot that rested inside my lower lips. I shifted a tiny bit generating a large amount of friction down below that caused me to bite my lower lip. I struggled to cease movement as it rubbed my bundle of nerves torturously. "OH!" I said in utter surprise as my breath hitched in my throat. "You're starting to understand, I think, but I'm not done yet not even close." He replied with a dark expression on his face. He took yet another silk chord and bound my ankles to the bed posts at the end of the bed connecting it with the chord around my waist and finally to the chord that bound my wrists. I experimentally wiggled my feet and gasped aloud as the chord drew taught between my thighs the knot rubbing my center back and forth causing the pressure to mount. My nails dug into the palm of my hand, but not hard enough to draw blood. My breathing grew ragged as I felt something light and airy brush my cheek. "We've only just begun." He said seductively as he removed the blind fold from my eyes causing me to blink a few times as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Tommy was clad in a pair of black silken pajama bottoms. He held a feather in one hand and a tube of edible climax gel in the other. "I thought you'd enjoy it more if you watched." He said lightly against my ear causing me to shiver involuntarily as my body jerked from the small movement; my body already wracked with pleasure felt taut as a bow as the knot sea sawed inside my aching flesh. A moan escaped my lips, "OH!" My breathing became unsteady as the pleasure mounted. He uncapped the tube and put a dime sized amount on each nipple. Within moments they felt like they were on fire. He began to blow cool air on my erect nipples. I arched my back and writhed as the silken knot dug deeper inside me. Perspiration began to course down my neck. He took a quarter sized amount of gel and applied it to my nether area using the feather to spread the cool mixture. I bit my lip as the ache between my legs skyrocketed and I began to whimper. He took the feather and seductively stroked my neck, south towards my collarbone, between my breasts, and to my stomach. His movements were torturously slow causing me to struggle against the silken chords. And the more I struggled the tighter the chords became against my body and the harder the knot between my lips pressed against my clitoris. The friction between my thighs grew more and more and all coherent thoughts escaped me. My body was aching for release. It was simply becoming unbearable. "Do you like this?" he said as he brought the feather downwards and stroked my inner thighs. I closed my eyes, "Yes" I said biting my lower lip. She had an expression of pure rapture on her face as he continued his lazy strokes inside her lower lips before plunging the feather within her causing her body to thrash in response and the chord continued to grow tighter between her thighs rubbing inside her flesh. "UGHHHHHHHH!" she mouthed as the waves of pleasure began to crescendo. "AWWWWWWWW!" she gasped as she tightened her walls. "AIEEEEEEE!" she breathed as she clenched and unclenched. "OHHHHHH GOD TOMMY!" she cried out overwhelmed by the ache between her legs as she arched her back, her hips thrust into the air. She lay back down exhausted with a sheen of sweat covering her body and an expression of ecstasy writ on her face. As she lay there unmoving and sated he deftly untied her and began cleaning up. He gathered up the items, put said items in a box, and shoved them under the bed. She still had an otherworldly expression on her face by the time he had finished. "Jude?" he said with a satisfied grin on his face seeing her pleasure. "Yes?" I said in a tone that screamed of sex. "How are you feeling, girl?" he said entranced at the sight of her naked flesh, which I was doing little to cover. "Honestly?" I said my pulse still traveling a millions miles per second. "Always, girl?" he said. "The truth is I've never been hornier in my life and I don't think either of us will make it to my 18th birthday after this?" I said as I began to crawl towards his seated figure at the edge of the bed. "I've created a monster!" he joked with a grin. "Hey!" I retorted as I punched him lightly on the shoulder before he pulled me against his body and captured my lips with his own. We broke away breathing heavily. "Show me what you can do!" I said as I pulled him in for another kiss. And he did.

_**La Fin**_


	2. Pressous Oil

**A/N: This part is rated NC-17. Graphic. Please don't read this if you're not allowed.** **By the way the title is spelled that way for a reason. I do use spell check. Anyways, read on! **I don't own _Instant Star_. Reviews always welcome.

_**Part 2: Press-ous Oil** _

Jude hardly noticed as Tommy walked over to his dresser and began rummaging around. He returned carrying some incense and oil. He lit the incense and placed it on the bed side table. He popped open the bottle of vanilla scented oil and poured some on his hands. "Jude, I'm going to give you a massage to help you relax, okay?" Tommy said as he gently picked up her foot. "Mhmhmmmm" Jude responded as she shivered from his light touch; she was still heady from her first orgasm. He began to rub her right foot. He eased his fingers between her toes making her giggle softly. Then he massaged the entire bottom of her foot creating soft circles, continued on to her heel, and then finally traveled to her ankle area. "Don't stop that feels good, Tommy." Jude said as she lay comfortably on her back. "Jude do you know anything about pressure points?" he said as he kneaded his fingers into her foot. "Not a clue Quincy..." she said as she closed her eyes in pleasure. As she answered he began to dig deep into her flesh on the bottom of her foot between the heel to the ball of her foot. As his massaging pace increased she felt her muscles tighten and she bit her lip. Using two fingers he plunged into the highly sensitive area causing Jude to whimper. She began to clench and unclench. His fingers furiously drove into the sensitive spot and she came hard. "UGHHHHHH!" she cried loudly. He gradually began to ease the pressure of his fingers before coming to a complete stop.

He picked up her other foot, and coated it with the oil in slow movements. Instead of paying close attention to the bottom of her foot he began to explore the area by her outer ankle bone between the ankle and the Achilles tendon. He placed his fingers and began to rub it. As time elapsed Jude could feel her body giving into his touch once again. As he rubbed it he intermittently began to press harder into it. Jude's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow his eyes tantalized by the rise and fall of her chest. "How do you feel girl?" he said seductively. "Like I'm about to..." she trailed off as Tommy's fingers pressed down with extra force. "OH GOD!" she screamed as she tightly held onto the bed sheets.

Tommy smiled in satisfaction. "How much more can you take Jude, hmmmm?" he said softly as he licked her outer ear eliciting a moan from her. "I can last can you?" she said breathlessly as she observed an impressive tent protruding from his silken pajamas. "I'm just warming you up, girl." Tommy responded as he briefly left the bed to pour more of the oil onto his hands giving Jude some time to come down from her high from her orgasm. He stood watching her from the end of the bed. Without opening her eyes she could feel him watching her; she always knew when he was watching her. "What's in that head of yours Quincy?" she said with a devilish grin on her face. Tommy smirked before responding, "I'm going to need some audience participation do I have any volunteers?" He said with a glint of his eye as he grasped her right hand and led it south to her folds without waiting for a response. Using one of his fingers and one of hers they began to explore inside her lips. "Do you feel this?" Tommy said as he pumped their fingers in and out and applied pressure to one certain spot. "Yes." she whispered feeling pleasure wash over her as their two fingers pressed firmly onto the bundle of nerves. "This is your G-Spot, Jude." he said as he blew warm air on her wet lips. She almost came right then. Sensing this he gently led their fingers away and the mounting pressure began to ease. He then guided their fingers to another spot this time the area above her opening. "And this..." he said his voice like silk to the touch. "…is the clitoris" he said as he pressed down on it with their combined fingers as hard as he could. Jude utterly surprised by the sudden sensation came all over their fingers. "FUCK!" she yelled loudly as she came. Her body was on fire. It took her a few moments to compose a single thought in her head. And when she did she was none too happy. "Thanks. for. the. warning. Quincy." she growled the words through gritted teeth and shallow breaths as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. Tommy took his fingers and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure was all mine." he said with a smirk on his face.

Jude lay limp on the bed. "I hope you're not tired girl 'cause the audience participation starts right now." he said as he rubbed her inner thigh coaxing a reaction from her body none the less. "Didn't we just..." she said in between breaths as his fingers reached higher and higher. "That's what I want you to do while I focus on other things..." he said as he poured more oil onto his hands. He grabbed the box from earlier from under the bed and handed her the edible climax gel. "Girl, this'll blow your mind." he said as he squeezed the gel onto her fingers. She began to rub it inside her as he got into position; the gel immediately filled her with white hot pleasure. She arched her back in response and began to rock her hips. Tommy momentarily distracted began to move into position. His left elbow was to the right side of her body, his right hand free to roam around and his lower half unfortunately was no where near Jude's. "Are you ready, girl?" he said. She nodded her head and bit her lip as the ache between her legs grew more intense. "Don't cum until I tell you to…" he said as he held her hand suspended by her folds. "Uhmmhmmmm." she whispered as her head lolled back. And with her words Tommy placed his hand in the center of her breastbone between her nipples and with his thumbs began to press on it gently. With his free hand approximately three or four fingers below her naval he began to press down very gently. Jude sucked in a breath as he did this. Meanwhile using two fingers Jude simultaneously began to apply pressure to her G-spot and her clitoris; her fingers plunged in and out in a steady rhythm. The ache between her legs was growing unbearable. "Not yet, Jude." Tommy said as he pressed harder and harder onto the two pressure points as her fingers moved furiously. "Tommy please!" she pleaded desperately as her body writhed and thrashed from the attention it was receiving. "Just wait, girl" he said. Tommy pressed harder on the area below her naval and Jude could feel some liquid begin to trickle onto her fingers. A few moments later Jude was in white hot searing bliss as Tommy yelled for her release, "NOW!" he commanded and he mercilessly pressed down upon the two vital spots which was followed by an ear shattering scream as she experienced multiple orgasms. Her whole body shook at the force of it. She wasn't sure at all how much time had passed. And all the while she repeated a mantra that made him smile. She said his name over and over as her body continued to convulse her muscles clenching and unclenching. Her whole mind was blank and all she knew was pleasure. Unbelievable pleasure. She was out of her fucking mind awashed white hot bliss. "Tommy..." she murmured finally as she felt his lips gently brush hers. "I'm ready for you..." she said as she captured his lips forcefully.


	3. Rubba Dub Dub

**A/N**: **This part is rated NC-17. Graphic. Please don't read this if you're not allowed. **I don't own _Instant Star_. I don't own Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It _On. Hope it was worth the wait. Reviews welcome.

_**Rubba Dub Dub**_

"You've worked up quite a sweat girl, how about a nice relaxing bath before we heat things up?" he said seductively as his hands lightly caressed my lower back. "I thought you liked it dirty Quincy?" I said slyly grabbing him firmly and giving him a squeeze catching him completely off guard. He instantly closed his eyes as I began to work his length. "Trust me I do, but this is your first time and I want to make the room extra special for tonight." he hissed through his teeth as I used my thumb and index finger to form a ring, one in each hand. Using both hands I slid them halfway down his shaft and with one ring brought the ring upwards while with the other bringing it downwards creating friction in opposite directions. He was beginning to trickle when I ceased all movements, "Okay." I said cheerily with an evil smile on my lips. I heard him groan in frustration. "You'll pay for that, girl?" he said taking a deep breath and trying to regain control of his breathing. "Oh, I hope I do." I said batting my eyelids at him and sauntering to the bathroom hips swaying.

Jude left the door to the bathroom halfway open as Tommy willed himself to stillness. He began to strip the bed of the sheets. He absently hummed as he worked. He rolled up the sheets in his arms and dropped them into the hamper. He quickly removed the pillow cases and launched them into the laundry with a fade away shot. "He shoots he scores! The crowd goes wild! Hahhhhhhh!" he said enthusiastically as he cupped his mouth to imitate the roar of the crowd. Jude heard the commotion from the bedroom and chuckled. She dipped her fingers into the bathtub to test the temperature of the water. "Hmmm..." she said as she sunk gracefully into the tub.

Tommy pulled out a set of crimson colored bed sheets. He got on the bed on all fours and began the task of putting it on the mattress. Before placing the covers on the pillows, he pressed play on his iPod. He finished the pillows, fluffed them up, and stood back to admire his work as Marvin Gaye's voice filled the air. Tommy couldn't help himself as he grabbed his hairbrush from off his bedside table and began to sing along.

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then come on, oh, come on_

His mouth stopped working once he caught sight of Jude in the bathtub.

_Whoo, let's get it on_

_Ah, babe, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

_Whoo-ooh-ooh_

Her head was tilted back leaning against the tiles. Her eyes were half slits. There was a noticeable amount of steam on the mirrors. And her hands were definitely somewhere naughty.

_We're all sensitive people_

_With so much to give_

_Understand me, sugar_

_Since we got to be_

_Let's live_

_I love you_

"Fast learner." he said to himself with a smirk. Tommy hardly noticed as he began to rise. Tommy could see the water move as her hand worked below the surface. She began to emit moans. She placed an open palm on the wall behind her as her body began to slide in and out of the water. As she moved more and more of her breasts were revealed.

_There's nothin' wrong_

_With me lovin' you_

_Baby, no, no_

_And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong_

_If the love is true_

_Oh, babe, ooh, ooh_

He let out a loud breath he had been holding. Jude opened her eyes with a momentary look of alarm before her expression turned into a predatory smile. She continued her movements as Tommy stood there and watched mouth slightly hanging open at her sheer audactity.

_Don't you know_

_How sweet and wonderful life can be?_

_Whoo-ooh_

_I'm askin' you, baby_

_To get it on with me_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

Her fingers increased their pace and her free hand began to claw at the wall behind her. Tommy was just about ready to explode. She continued to stare at him with a wicked grin on her face as she worked herself. This girl was killing him he was so hard. She came hard a guttural scream escaping from her lips. Her nails raked the tiles behind her as her back arched her eyes tightly screwed shut. Tommy felt wetness southward and looked down.

_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push_

_Won't push you, baby_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, baby_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

"Let's hope you last longer than that!" she said with a rakish grin on her face before licking her lips slowly as I watched mesmerized. I quickly discarded my pajama bottoms and nearly stumbled and fell over as I kicked them away. She laughed; her voice echoing against the walls of the bathroom. She was baiting me as she eyed me walking towards the bathtub and I was caught hook line and sinker. "Did you like the show?" she said as she innocently batted her eyelids at me. "Oh you know I did, girl." I said as I stepped into the tub. The water splashed onto the bathroom floor as I got in. "What about the bed?" she asked as she played with a lock of her hair casually twisting it around her finger. "I won't make it to the bed, girl. Don't you know what you do to me?" I said as I placed her hand over my package. It was still rock hard even after what had happened a few minutes ago.

_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh_

_Let's get it on_

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Come on, baby, hey, hey_

_Let your love come out_

_If you believe in love_

She laughed as she dunked my head underwater, which only prompted me to latch onto her nipple. She gasped when she felt my tongue work her breast as my hand fondled the other. She immediately let go of me as her body settled underneath mine. After a few minutes I submerged from the water taking a deep breath as my head broke the surface.

_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh_

_Let's get it on, baby_

_This minute, oh yeah_

_Let's get it on_

_Please, please, get it on_

_Hey, hey_

She let me take a small breath before I felt her lips on mine. She bit my lower lip hard. "Arghhh!" I growled as I tasted blood. She ignored my complaint and licked the trickle of blood from off my chin. I licked the outside of her ear and heard her moan before I trailed kisses down her neck sucking hard. "You won't be the only one bruised and bleeding in the morning." I said between kisses. I kissed her shoulders and felt her gyrate her hips against mine. She rubbed her lips up and down my shaft, but never close enough for me to enter her. I was out of my mind by then the only thing driving me was lust and the need to possess her.

_I know you know_

_What I've been dreamin' of_

_Don't you, baby?_

_My whole body is in love_

_Whoo_

I grasped her left leg and placed it over my shoulder blade. I placed her other leg and locked it around my waist. "Are you ready, girl?" I asked as I kissed the hollow of her throat. She nodded her head as my tip circled the outside of her folds. "I can't hear you." I said teasingly as the tip went in before I pulled out. "I want to hear you say it." I said as I rubbed the inside of her thighs. Her nails raked down my back. "Beg for it." I said as I rubbed the sensitive area below her navel.

_I ain't gonna worry, no, I ain't gonna push_

_I won't push you, baby, whoo_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, darlin'_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

"I want you to be my first Tommy. I've been saving myself for you. You're what I want. You're what I need. You're what I crave. My heart. My soul. My body. Is yours." she said into my ear her breath tickling the sensitive skin. She pulled me in for a hungry kiss her lips devouring mine. I could feel her surrender wholly to me.

_Gonna get it on_

_Beggin' you, baby, I want to get it on_

_You don't have to worry that it's wrong_

_If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good_

_Let your love come down_

_Oh, get it on, come on, baby_

"God I love you." I said hoarsely before entering her slowly inch my torturous inch. She bit down on my neck as she felt her barrier tear. I didn't move as her body held onto mine tightly. "Jude? Open your eyes girl." I said willing my body to stay still. Blue eyes gazed into mine and I could feel myself falling deeper into their depths.

_Do you know I mean it?_

_I've been sanctified_

_Hey, hey_

_Girl, you give me good feelings, so good_

She kissed me hard and placed two hands on my behind pulling me towards her so I was inside her to the hilt. She was tight. She kept her eyes on mine as I began to rock my hips back and forth. She met each thrust with her hips pressed up against mine. I was moving agonizingly slow. I wanted her to feel everything. To memorize each thrust the feel of her skin against mine, the rise and fall of our chests. I wanted this to be seared into her memory forever.

_Nothin' wrong with love_

_If you want to love me_

_Just let yourself go_

_Oh, baby_

_Let's get it on_

She held onto my shoulders as I drove into her. The water moved in ripples, small waves filling the tub. I placed her leg around my waist over my shoulder and held her body at an angle as I pushed into her. I started driving into her G-spot. My name left her lips each time I pressed into the bundle of nerves. I let my hand disappear into the water. My index finger entered her folds above her entrance. I sought her knub. Her body writhed as my finger struck gold. I slowed my movements again only to slowly increase my pace; I could feel her walls tightening. Her legs tightened against my neck. She looked into my eyes asking for permission. I slowly nodded my head as I pushed myself deep inside of her one last time. We both cried out in unison. "TOMMY!" "JUDE!"

We both lay spent in the tepid water. She pulled the plug and the water began to drain around us. We lay naked in the tub our bodies damp with sweat. I held her securely in my arms as her body shook whether from the aftershocks or the cold air I wasn't quite sure. She could feel the heat from his body sinking into her skin. She sighed in contentment as I placed a kiss against her forehead. After a couple minutes I carefully slid out of her and slowly rose to my feet. I grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders. She was unsteady on her feet as I helped her out of the tub. Her body was relaxed as she leaned against me for support and her skin was absolutely glowing. "Let's go to bed Tommy." she said huskily as she curled her fingers around mine and let the towel fall to the floor.


	4. Come Back To Bed

**A/N**: **WARNING! This fic is extremely graphic and should not be read by anyone under 17 years of age. You have been forewarned!** I don't own _Instant Star_. Sorry I haven't posted in over a month; my class took all of my time. I hope this makes up for it

_**Come Back To Bed**_

Jude's eyes focused on the bed. The sheets were a deep rich red, sangoire. Little puffs of smoke wafted from the incense and the room was lit by candles. White rose petals littered the bed. Jude felt her heart jump into her throat. Her delicate hands covered her mouth as she let out a gasp. "Do you like it?" he said tentatively as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her body sink into his; their two bodies fit perfectly as she leaned into him. "It's perfect…" she said her voice only slightly quavering. "Almost…" he said as he picked her up as if she were a doll. He gently placed her on the bed, resting her head on the feather down pillow and pulling the sheet so it covered her body. Her milky skin glowed from beneath the blood red silk. It clung to her body as if it were a second skin. Tommy's eyes seemed almost feral. She shivered underneath the sheets and felt a tightness low in her belly. Her heart beat began to race as he gazed at her. She felt heat color her neck and face. She swallowed her nervousness and met his eyes. She stared at him and tried to convey the fire that he lit deep within her; her expression was naked lust. He could smell how much she wanted him, taste in the air their commingling lust for one another. She dropped the sheets to reveal her breasts. He made a low sound in his throat and climbed onto the bed. 

She crawled backwards until she hit the headboard. There was nowhere to go and he smiled, a smile filled with the promise of things to come. She threw the sheets to the side and spread her legs. He gently picked up her foot and began to kiss his way to her knee cap while he trailed his fingers along the other leg. He began to lightly kiss the inside of her thighs. As he neared her nether lips he rubbed his face along her groin as if he were a cat. Her hair was silky soft across his cheeks. His fingers circled the outside as he blew air inside her opening. Jude closed her eyes and rested her head against the headboard as her pulse beat loudly inside her head. He placed his hands on her hip bones and caressed her lower back. The heat hit his face as he inched closer breathing softly against her. His hands gently cupped her butte as he angled his face downwards. His tongue slipped inside and began to move slowly. He took long languorous strokes each ending with increased pressure to her G-spot. When he felt her begin to tighten he slowed down his tongue. He wanted this to last. Her breathing slowed as he explored more of her. He tasted every crevice; his mind memorizing her pathways. He took note of every moan and gasp that he elicited from her. He continued to tease her and to her credit she was being a very good sport about it. He wanted to show her appreciation so his tongue moved towards the prize, her clitoris. He worked her until he felt her fingers dig into his scalp. "Jude…" he said from down below. "Hmmm…" she said her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I want you do something for me…" he said as he lightly tapped her knub with his tongue. "Tommy I'll do anything you want…" she said in between short breaths. "I want you to watch me make you cum…" he said. Her eyes fluttered open and looked downwards. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her cheeks were stained with red. "Are you watching…" he said as he licked upwards. Watching him work her from below turned her on even more; she stared into his eyes and felt herself fall completely into their cerulean depths as his tongue assaulted her. He extended his tongue and pressed harshly on the knub. Her body felt like it had been struck by lighting from the inside and it was trying to make its escape any way that it could. The pleasure coursed from her fingertips and down in her toes; it seemed to be traveling straight to her lower belly from both directions and towards her entrance. She poured into his awaiting mouth and she tasted like ambrosia. He continued to suck on her gently as if to coax more of the sweet nectar. He rose from all fours and placed kisses along her belly until he reached her belly button. It was filled with sweat, which he lapped up causing her to groan. A low moan emitted from her throat as he took her breast into his mouth as his free hand worked the other. He took her other breast into his mouth whole and licked her. He then moved towards her collarbone and lightly sucked along the bone; his teeth lightly grazing her skin. Her shoulders were showered by kisses until her neck was devoured by his mouth. When he finally reached her parted lips he left her gasping for breath, so he gently pulled away and began to kiss down her body until her breathing began to even out and her pulse began to match his. He rested his head against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist as he heard her sigh contentedly. "That was just the beginning, _girl_…" he said as he pulled his head towards hers and their lips met in a soft embrace. Two souls felt like they had come home.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Come Back To Bed Part Deux

**A/N: WARNING! This fic is extremely graphic and should not be read by anyone under 17 years of age. You have been forewarned! **I don't own _Instant Star_. Guilt from lack of posting warrants a second post. Don't get used to it. I don't feel _that_ guilty.

_**Come Back To Bed Part Deux**_

Tommy gazed at her belly button as if its depths contained the secrets of the universe. "Tommy…" I said seductively as my fingers deftly traced his collarbone. "Do you have any handcuffs?" I said batting my eyelids at him. "I have all sorts of toys under the bed…" he said grinning mischievously. She grabbed his head roughly and pressed her lips against him. After a few minutes of furious tonsil hockey she left him senseless lying on his back while she rummaged underneath the enormous bed. She pulled the items she wanted and straddled his stomach; she reached over and handcuffed his left wrist to the bed post. It took a few moments for his brain to register what she was doing, but by then she had already secured his right wrist to the other bed post. "Jude, what are you doing?" he said nervously. "Oh just experimenting…" she said with a smirk as she secured his ankles at posts at the end of the bed; the metal clinking as she closed the remaining cuff. She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down before she saw him make an audible gulp. "_Honey_, you ain't seen nothing yet..." she said as her innocence faded away right before his very eyes. 

Tommy's body shivered. Jude noticed and laughed; her laugh bounced around the walls of the room and left Tommy feeling more than a little anxious. "Don't worry Tommy, don't you trust me?!" she said with a smirk. She grabbed the gel and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand. "What do you plan on doing with that?" he said his eyes staring darkly into mine. "Oh you'll see; good things come to those who wait…" I said as I closed the distance to the bed with two strides. I rubbed my palms against his wrists, down his forearms, to his biceps, and rested them on his shoulders. I squeezed them harshly to try to work the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. "Tense, Quincy?!" I said with a lascivious grin. I squeezed more gel into my hands and began to vigorously rub them all over his chest and abdomen. His muscles rippled as I worked my hands. I paid careful attention to each nipple and blew cool air against them until they were taught. I put a pincer like grip on them and squeezed. A deep groan resonated from his mouth and I knew the gel was working. I began to stroke his v-bone for a while. Then, I rested my hands on his thighs and moved them up and down enjoying the feeling of sliding them downwards until I reached his ankles. I smiled as I looked down at my handiwork. I noticed an area I had purposely ignored. I squeezed more of the gel onto my hands and frowned as I struggled to get the final dregs out. "Looks like you're all out, Quincy." I said. "I'll buy some more." he said hoarsely as his breathing grew harsh. I made quick work of his groin, although he was already straining by the time my hands coated him with the gel. I stood there watching as he fought his body's urges. I was entranced at how much control he had, but I was the one running the show. And I wanted that to be clear. I slid onto the edge of the bed by his feet. He stared idly at me with an almost bored expression on his face. His body was shiny from a layer of the gel that I had slathered onto his body. I rested myself lightly on his shin and slid my body until my center sat atop his knee cap. And then I began to rub myself against him while I stared straight into his dark eyes. I drove my hips into him. He didn't move a muscle. My hands clutched the sheets of the bed as I slid over him and into him and around him. I could feel the gel being absorbed into my core. And it felt good. I felt things in my stomach tighten. And I liked it. I glided over his left thigh. Up. Down. Up. Down. I rubbed myself over his thigh, his stomach, his chest, every inch of his skin I claimed with skin, and teeth, and tongue until both our bodies were slick with the the gel. My body was on fire. It felt like every nerve was standing on end. I turned around, so my back was to him and slid down his right thigh. Up. Down. Up. Down. I moved down his knee and rubbed my buttocks against it savagely. Up. Down. Up. Down. Tommy was moaning my name over and over by then. It was like sweet music to my ears. His erection was fully grown and was rubbing against his stomach he was so hard. He wasn't prepared for what I did next… 

I leaned my elbows to the side of my body and arched my back before I slid my body down his length. His eyes shot open and he struggled against his restraints as he entered me from behind from my prompting. From my advantageous position above him I could control the depth and speed of his penetration. He laid hot kisses against my shoulder and neck as I rode him. I moved slowly allowing my body to adjust to him. The gel that coated my butte and his dick eased the movements as he went in and out. In. Out. In. Out. As I slid onto him I was awashed with white hot pleasure. Each time he entered me it felt like he filled my entire body completely as if he grew larger than humanly possible and I could feel him in my chest straining to push through my body and out of my mouth. Lightning struck. All thoughts were shoved to the back of my mind as I slowly began to increase the pace. All I could do was feel. It was a primal urge, desire, a need to be filled, to be made whole, to feel satisfied. When I felt like I was going to burst I slowed down. I toyed with him. I changed penetration depths. I changed angles. I changed speeds. I wanted to feel him everywhere inside of me filling me until I cried out his name. Over and over again. And so I did. I lost count each time he made me cum. And each time I climaxed he was still rock hard never once seeking his own release. Years of discipline, honing control of his body, so that he alone was in control. I slammed myself against him no longer playing it safe. This time I wanted it rough. I wanted it hard. And I wanted it fast. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Our skin made a slapping sound as I bounced up and down against his flesh. As I was about to cum I leaned forward and grabbed his feet and squeezed down at the pressure points that he had massaged on my feet earlier that night. His climax surprised him and he cried out loudly. We were both breathing hard. Huh. Huh. Huh. Huh. Huh. Huh. My ears were still ringing from the force of my scream. A mirror had shattered. Oops. I gently removed myself from him and draped my body on top of his as I nuzzled his neck. I rested my ear against his chest and listened to his heart racing...dum dum...dum dum...dum..dum...dum dum... His eyes were still glazed over from his orgasm; he had a silly grin plastered on his face and I couldn't help but love him for it. "You're one of a kind you know that…" he said when he was finally able to muster some words. "And you're all _mine_…" he growled possessively before pulling me into a hungry kiss as if he could swallow me whole.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Door To Door Service

**A/N**: Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy. I don't own _Instant Star._

**_Door To Door Service_**

"Do you want to try something fun?" I said with a playful lilt in my voice after I had uncuffed him from the bed. He lay there rubbing his wrists. "What happened to that innocent girl I brought over to my apartment?" he said wryly. I slowly leaned into him, so my mouth rested against his ear, "Tommy we both no I was never innocent, naive maybe, but never innocent..." I said lightly biting his ear cupping him in my hand and giving him a squeeze. "I want you against the door." I said as I led him by the cock. He stood by the door like a puppy on a leash awaiting his master's command. "Good boy." I said teasingly. He growled in response. I blew him a kiss. He crossed his arms against his chest. "Come on Tommy. You know you want to play." I said as I fingered his balls. "You fight dirty." He said as his voice hitched in his throat. "I play to win." I said as I rubbed the velvety skin between my fingers. "Upside down." I commanded. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Can you do a handstand?" I asked. He merely shrugged his shoulders and stood on his hands. I walked up slowly towards him with a frown. "Can you lean on your elbows and rest your forearms on the ground for balance?" I said. He did as he was told and waited for further instructions. I stroked his length to show him I was pleased. He shuddered beneath my strokes and nearly fell over. "Better concentrate." I admonished. He did. I continued to stroke him lazily until he began to quiver. "Jude?" he said harshly. "Yes?" I said. "I'm getting a little lightheaded down here." he said. I stopped stroking him and peered down at his face with a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" he said. "Like what?" I said playfully. "Like the cat who swallowed the canary?" he said. "You look cute when you're worried." I said. "Jude?" he said a little peeved. I gave him my most innocent smile and then I placed my palms flat against the door and slid his length inside me. "Fuck me." he groaned harshly. "That's the plan." I said. I stopped after a few minutes and slid off of him. "God Jude why did you stop?" he whined. "The angle's off." I said as I bit my lower lip in concentration. I had him move forward towards me and then had him lean his legs against the door. He was still straight, but at a 45 degree angle. "Jude it's harder to balance in this position." he said as sweat began to bead at his forehead. "Try harder." I said as I moved towards him and the head of him entered me. "That's much better." I said. "God Jude you're so incredibly tight." he said as I forced him inch by inch inside my opening. It was torturously slow, but all of him was inside me. I slowly slid him out of me. And then slowly slid him back inside of me. I slid him out. "I'm not wet enough." I said as I pushed my fingers experimentally into my folds. Tommy's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. I merely smirked and began to lower myself down, so I was squatting until I was a little above his eye level and rested my hands on my knees. "Tommy?" I said. "Hmmm?" he said absently clearly enjoying the view. "A little help?" I said. "Oh." he said sheepishly. His tongue darted into my folds. He licked me up and down tentatively. "More." I said. And then he began in earnest. He kissed me as if I could kiss him back. His tongue moved in sure strokes up and down. As he fucked me with his mouth warmth began to grow inside me. My legs began to quiver from straining to stay in that position, so I began to move up and down to subside the feeling of numbness. It felt like ants were crawling all over my legs. It was a little distracting. and then without warning he curled his tongue and began to hit my clitoris. Then he began to vibrate his tongue. My breathing grew ragged as his assault continued. And I began to moan. "Tommy if you don't stop I'm going to..." I said breathlessly. And that's as far as I got when I gushed into his mouth. His chest was heaving up and down as he gasped for breath, "I think you're wet enough, girl." "God I love it when you call me that." I said.

I was still incredibly tight, but with the added moisture it wasn't as rough. I was still having mini orgasms as I slid his him inside. When his entire length was buried deep within me and the head of his dick bumped my cervix I cried out as I came, again. The moisture slid down his length and when I drew him out and slid him back in there was no longer any resistance. He was slick and felt like velvet rubbing the inside of me except the velvet was long and thick and solid. I worked my hips against him. He continuously bumped against my cervix. The line blurred between pleasure and pain. "Jude I don't think I can last much longer." Tommy groaned. I began thrusting with abandon. Helpless sounds escaped from my throat as he slid in and out. "I think I'm going to..." he said as he closed his eyes. I came so hard that I had to brace myself against him and leaned on the door for support. I shrill scream tore from my lips a long time afterwards. I slowly lowered us to the ground. I gingerly did a 180, so I was staring into his face. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. "Tommy?" I said. I gently rubbed his shoulder. "Tom?" I said again. A burst of laughter spilled from my throat. "Damn." I said giggling. "I fucked little Tommy Q unconscious."


End file.
